Somebody Knows You Now
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Sam discovers she isn't as alone as she thought.


Title: Somebody Knows You Now

Rating: PG

Spoilers: None

Season: Post Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to the characters, settings or universe of Stargate SG-1, I'm only using the characters for the purpose of entertainment and I collect no money from them. I also own no rights to "An Affair To Remember" or "Somebody Knows You Now". I do own the plot though.

Author's Note: Something that came to mind recently. Please review!

* * *

It had been a peaceful evening on the whole for Samantha Carter, who was currently curled up on her couch under her favorite faux fur blanket watching "An Affair To Remember" and crying into her umpteenth tissue. Her hair was clipped up to the best of her ability too. She loved having a night to herself, no SGC, no Pete, no anything – just her and her TV or a good book.

As it stood Pete was working hard on a new case and SG-1 had been put on a weekend downtime. Cassandra was spending the night over at a friend's so Sam was alone, not that she minded of course. She reached to the coffee table to grab another tissue when she heard it, the sound of a car door closing. She quickly paused the DVD and crawled out from under her blanket, her feet slid across the floor without a sound because of her mismatched socks as she walked to her front door.

Slowly opening the door, Sam looked about; there was no one in any direction. As she turned to go back inside her eye caught sight of a plain, unmarked envelope on her doorstep. She looked about again before picking up the item and walking back into the house. She locked the door behind her before she headed back to the living room.

Making herself comfortable again she opened the envelope to find a single piece of paper inside. Written in elegant handwriting with blank ink, Sam bit her lip and began to read the letter.

_Sam,_

_You used to say you wanted someone to know you inside out...and as I look back on things, well congratulations baby, somebody knows you now._

_All of this time, you told me you wished that you could figure yourself out. You say you're a still mystery, but no, not really not to me. Yeah, somebody knows you now._

_I've got a hundred bucks that says right now your hair's up in a clip, your socks don't quite match, and you're biting your lip. I can finish your thoughts...oh, pick the right restaurants. Even order for you before you sit down, yeah somebody knows you now._

_So no matter where your life's path leads, remember me...somehow. And feel a little warm inside, knowing that somewhere tonight, somebody knows you now._

_Oh baby, all your mystery, like you and me is history...'Cause somebody knows you now._

_Don't forget Sam, you'll never be alone. I love you._

Sam flipped the paper over but nothing else was written on the paper, no name was signed...nothing. Sam wiped away a tear from her eye that had nothing to do with the movie as she read the letter again. Her mind wandered, attempting to figure out who could have left the note.

* * *

Bright and early on Monday morning Sam walked through the halls of the SGC with two coffee cups in hand. She had stopped at her favorite coffee spot in Colorado Springs to get a cup and decided to pick up a cup of Daniel's favorite since she was there. She paused outside of his lab to knock on the door and peek inside. Her archeologist was sitting with his nose in a book and his glasses halfway down his nose. He looked up quickly and smiled at her, "Sam, good morning."

"Morning Daniel, am I interrupting?" Sam asked as she walked into the lab a little ways.

"Not at all. Nice to see a face that isn't printed on paper." Daniel smiled at her as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I brought you some coffee." Sam smiled back as she held out the coffee cup to him. She took a seat across from him on a stool.

"Thank you Sam, this is just what I needed." Daniel hummed as he sipped some of his coffee.

"Well I'm glad I could be of help Daniel." Sam grinned at him, "What are you working on?"

Sam glanced over Daniel's desk, he had three books open and two of his journals that were written in his handwriting that always looked like it was rushed.

"Oh just something SG-2 brought back – translations and such. So did you have a good weekend?" Daniel asked.

Sam took a moment to think over the weekend, as the image of the letter drifted into her mind she couldn't help but grin widely, "Yeah, I had a wonderful weekend actually."

Daniel smiled at Sam's smile, he couldn't help it, it was always infectious.

"So how was yours?" Sam asked after a few moments of silence.

"Productive. I got some things done that I've been avoiding." Daniel replied before he took another sip from his coffee.

"That's always a great way to spend your time." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, especially since I really wanted to get the things done." Daniel smiled weakly. "Oh by the way Sam, Jack is looking for you."

"Oh, okay. I should go and see what that's about." Sam smiled as she stood to leave, just before making her way out of the door she turned back, "We should go and see a movie this week Daniel."

Daniel looked over at her and smiled, "Yeah. We should."

"Okay," Sam smiled, "You pick what we're going to see. Talk to you later."

"Bye Sam." Daniel said meekly as Sam disappeared to find Jack. He turned back to his work and shuffled a few papers when his eyes caught the rough draft of one of the papers he worked on over the weekend. He quickly snatched the paper up and put it in his bag, praying that Sam hadn't seen it.

Written across the top line of the paper were four words that she would have recognized. Somebody knows you now.

And Daniel wished she knew who he was.

* * *

After Thought: I'm branching out from my usual Sam / Jack stuff – I'm still hard at work on new "Dance" and "Major" chapters though! And I'm coming along with "Someone to Watch Over Me"!


End file.
